A Sky Full of Lighters
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Sweet gentle Nagi, the shy and quiet girl. Tsuna, the hot tempered delinquent. It has started simply. Who would've thought Nagi can change Tsuna and fall in love with each other in the process? AU high school story 2796. First attempt on het pairing canon characters so no flame, pls. Also...can anyone help me with the title? It just sort of came to me 'cuz of the song.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

**Warning**: OOC Tsuna, _slight_ OOC Chrome, love-Chrome-too-much-for-his-own-good Mukuro I guess, more in the future.

A/N: Tsuna is a sophomore, Chrome a freshman and Mukuro is a senior. They attend the same school.

Start chapter.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't having a good day. He kicked the crumpled paper on his way. The other students wisely stay out of his way. They even split apart to let him pass. Tsuna growled at anyone that dared to look at him. He clicked his tongue and continued walking. His hands were tucked inside his pocket. His mind flew back to the conversation he heard this morning.

Flashback

"_Are you sure about this, dear?" his mother's gentle voice echoed in his father's office. Tsuna stopped in his track to listen to the conversation in the room. He peeked through the slightly ajar door to look inside._

"_I'm sorry, Nana. Tsuna needs to learn how to be independent. We'll leave this afternoon, before he comes back from school. Szareo will tell him after we left."_

_As the conversation continued, Tsuna clenched his fists harder and glared at the door. Father his ass. Learn how to be independent? More like, throwing him to be take care by the maids and butlers in the mansion. Turned out, Iemitsu instructed Szareo to tell him that they were leaving for a six months' vacation in New Zealand, leaving Tsuna all alone in the huge mansion accompanied only with the maids and butlers. But Tsuna knew better._

_Oh he wasn't the Sawada family heir for nothing._

_He knew that Iemitsu has a project in New Zealand that needed his constant attends. How he knew? He broke into his father's important files via hacking. It was an ability that Tsuna cherished the most._

End flashback

The brunet scowled fiercely. He reached the man's restroom and walked inside. He washed his face. When he looked at the mirror, he wasn't surprised to see his friend's lazy smirk stared back at him.

"Phillip." An acknowledgement, nothing more

"Hey tiger, what's been eating you?" Phillip drawled as he stepped forward. He stopped behind Tsuna and snaked his arms around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his brown lock.

"Dad is taking mom to a vacation. Yeah right." Tsuna scoffed. He turned around and looked up at Phillip's lazy but amused face. The blond's eyes were twinkling with….something. Tsuna almost groaned when he remembered their height difference. It wasn't fair. Philip slipped his hands and put them beside Tsuna, resting them on the sink. Tsuna was trapped under him.

"So I heard. New Zealand?" the blond leaned forward and smelled Tsuna's hair, honey scent.

Tsuna clicked his tongue, "I told you this last month, didn't I?" he growled. Phillip chuckled. He pulled away to see Tsuna's frustrated look.

"Yes love, you did. Just making sure, you know. Iemitsu is a sly man. I see that he favoured Enrico over you. Must've been tough for you, babe. Wanna spend the night with me?"

Tsuna raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, "When was the last time we had sex?"

Phillip appeared thoughtful for a moment, "It was three days ago, love. In my room, after we finished our assignments and you decided to sleepover. You were so lovely that I thought I could still go a few rounds." Tsuna turned deep red. If you ask Phillip what he loved about Tsuna, it was how cute he was when he gets tease.

Tsuna glared at him but the red tint was still there, "Don't talk as if I'm a toy for you to play with. We only had sex, remember? Sex is sex, no feelings involve."

Phillip smiled at him sadly, but Tsuna didn't notice that. He was busy straightening his tie. When he looked up, all he saw was Phillip smirking at him lazily.

"I might crash your house tonight. I'll only make everyone in our mansion running around like madman with my mood right now." He pinched his nose. Phillip smiled at him lovingly.

"Do as you wish. Nee-san and otou-san are out of town right now. Maybe I could, you know, with you tonight. I've been craving for some _tuna~_ now."

Tsuna scowled. He put one hand on Phillip's neck and forced the blond down then crashed their lips together. It was a French kiss, involving tongue and all. When they pulled apart, they were breathless.

"Fine, I need something to relieve my stress anyway."

XXX

Rokudo Nagi sighed softly. She'd just managed to skip dinner for the night. It's not like she's picky or on diet like some of those girls in her class. She wasn't feeling well and the assignments she was given needed to be work hard.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought. "Come in." She called out softly.

The door wide opened and came strolling in was her brother, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Nagi-chan, skipping dinner again?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. Nagi smiled softly at the apparent concern Mukuro was displaying.

"It's nothing, onii-sama. Nagi-chan is just feeling a little dizzy and there's an assignment Nagi-chan has to do to pass up tomorrow." Speaking in third person when talking to her brother was something that both siblings treasured the most, Mukuro often referred it as 'baby talk'. He thought it was cute, Nagi said it sounded ridiculous, creaming Mukuro with her words which led to a minor breakdown in Mukuro's part. It was amazing how easy Nagi can control Mukuro's emotions.

"Alright, try not to stay too late. I'll check your room on eleven and I'm expecting you already brushed your teeth, wearing that Pokémon night dress I bought you and waiting for me to tuck you in bed, okay?" he smiled and ruffled her purple hair. Nagi blushed.

"Onii-sama!" she squeaked. Mukuro chuckled and walked out of her room, leaving an almost pouting Nagi.

"I'm not five anymore, onii-sama." But nonetheless, a loving smile appeared on her soft feature.

XXX

Nagi honestly did not know what mistake she had ever done to be put into this situation. Maybe it had something to do with yelling at her brother to get out of her room last night, but that's beside the point. Right now, a glaring delinquent aka the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi was drilling hole on her head. It was a miracle it hadn't fall off and melt with the burning fire in his eyes. Scary…..

"Go-gomen, Sawada-senpai! I didn't mean to bump into you! Please forgive me!" she squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to see the possible hatred in his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, freshman." With that, the handsome brunet walked passes her. Nagi sighed softly in relief. "Yokatta…." She whispered. She hastily began to walk, but that sultry and slightly feminine voice stopped her on her track.

"Wait, you're Rokudo-senpai's imouto, correct?"

End chapter.

This has been in my laptop for God knows how long so I added a little tid-bit and decided to post it. *sighs* there's too much unfinished stories in my laptop. I do not promise an update for this story soon. I just figured I wanted to put this on to get a little motivation.


End file.
